


A breath of fresh air

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Cliche, Customer!Alec, First Meetings, Florist!Magnus, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec goes to a flower shop, because he wants to buy some flowers for Isabelle, who is having her birthday that day. After stepping inside, Alec isn't sure who is more beautiful... the flowers or Magnus Bane, the owner of the shop.





	A breath of fresh air

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this... almost a year ago and left it unfinished for quite a while, because I just wasn't feeling it. Today I found it and finally completed it.  
> I also don't know when Isabelle's birthday is in the canon, so I went with July, because... why not. So just heads up ^^;  
> I hope you're still going to like it.
> 
> This has been translated into Russian by the lovely AlyAdams ^^. You can find the translation here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5888578/15127450

Alec Lightwood had been standing in front of the flower shop for quite some time. His sister's birthday was that day and he was determined to buy her some flowers to go along with his gift that he had already bought her. He didn't know much about flowers, but he did like them. He also knew that Izzy loved flowers, so it was a win-win situation. However, because he didn't know much about them, he kind of hesitated about stepping inside of the shop. He knew how things went in the flower shops; he would have to pick out the correct flowers for the bouquet. Izzy might know all of the different meanings that the flowers held, but Alec was completely clueless in that department.

The young man spent standing there for a few moments and continued to thinking. Him just standing there then started attracting attention from other people and a lot of them started pointing at him, probably thinking that he was a strange fella for just standing there in front of the door, not stepping inside. Not liking being in the centre of attention, Alec just bowed his head down and then took in a deep breath, taking that as a cue for him to finally step inside. He took in a deep breath and forced a determined look on his face. Even though he might not know a lot about flowers, he decided to wing it. Besides, the florists working in there were bound to help him out. Most of the people working in there were nice and warm people, was what Alec told himself and then finally stepped inside, a bell ringing above his head as he opened the door and stepped inside.

The first thing that Alec registered when he stepped inside was the smell of fresh cut flowers and he immediately was in a better mood when he found himself in the middle of beautiful flowers, which were in every colour that he could imagine. However, when he actually saw how many flowers were there, he started getting worried as well. There was no way that he could pick a right one among all of them and he let out a hitched breath, looking over to the counter, which was empty. He frowned when he couldn’t find the shop owner and he cocked his head to the side, but when he heard some voices from the back of the shop, he came to the conclusion that whoever worked in the shop was probably busy with something, so he decided to keep himself busy with looking around the shop, admiring all of the flowers that were in there.

The owner of the shop was Magnus Bane, who had just opened his shop not a long time ago. However, even though he was pretty new in the business, he was doing great. His love for flowers combined with his charms and good looks were a perfect match for him to be a good competition to other, more known shops in the town. Magnus wasn’t in particular busy that busy, so he decided that it was okay for him to take a little break at the back of the shop. He brew himself some coffee and then was enjoying himself in silence and comfort of his shop, reading a book and sipping on his coffee. Somewhere in the middle, he was interrupted by a phone call, which he decided to end as soon as he heard someone stepping inside of his shop.

Magnus straightened his clothes as he got up onto his legs, fixed his hair in front of the mirror and then put on his usual smile, which made many of his customers come back. He knew just exactly which ones were the regulars and weren’t there really for the flowers, but only for him. Now, Magnus found that a bit annoying, because flowers were his life. However, at the same time, business was still business, so he didn’t mind a bit of a flirting every now and then. However, he kept things professional and it never went beyond just innocent flirting. Until that day, when a gorgeous, tall and dark-haired man stepped into his shop.

Magnus was taken back a bit when he saw his current customer, who was bending over the lilies and he silently chucked when the stranger put his nose right next to the flower’s petals and then sneezed as he inhaled deeply. He kept staring in silence at the other for a few moments and it warmed his heart when he saw how in awe the other one was as he was observing all of the flowers. However, Magnus noticed that the stranger looked like a lost puppy. It seemed that he wanted to pick out some flowers for a special occasion, but probably didn’t know where to start. Magnus couldn’t blame him really; there were a lot of flowers in his shop, so many people were lost when they first stepped inside. However, Magnus couldn’t help himself. The flowers brought peace to him, so he had to have as many of them as he could. Magnus kept looking at the gorgeous man for a few more moments, until he decided that he had waited enough long and stepped closer to him.

“Hello there,” said Magnus, speaking softly and he bit into his lower lip when the other one literally jumped as he spoke. Adorable. He was so invested into observing the flowers that he had completely tuned out everything. Magnus’ eyes widened a bit when the stranger finally straightened himself up and turned around. The man was a lot taller than he first expected and had gotten completely lost in those hazel eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” said Magnus after a while, apologising for before and then chuckled. “Can I help you? Looking for anything in particular?”

Alec was so mesmerized by the flowers that he didn’t notice that someone was standing on his left the entire time and when he was suddenly spoken to, he was caught off guard. He looked up and kept silent for a few moments. When he saw that the owner of the shop was a man, he was a bit surprised, because he was expecting it to be a woman. However, he wasn’t about to complain. At all. Because _damn._ The man standing next to him was a bit shorter than him and was very good looking. Alec didn’t know what he liked more; the way his eyes sparkled when he spoke to him or the way that he moved. He had almost cat-like movements and broad smile spread across Alec’s lips. The man was literally sparkling, and he wasn’t only thinking about his clothes and makeup. He had a bright aura around him and Alec had to remind himself to start speaking.

Magnus smiled smugly when he saw that Alec was bluntly checking him out and he was doing the same. However, when the other moved, he cleared his throat, trying to be professional, but kept stealing glances at him when the opportunity came. “Hello there,” said Alec quickly. “It’s completely okay. I was just admiring the flowers. There’s so many and all of them are so beautiful,” commented Alec, which warmed Magnus’ heart and he nodded. He took great pride in his flowers and while not all of them grew in his own garden, he still tried taking good care of them.

“Why thank you,” said Magnus and then cocked his head to the side a little bit. “My name’s Magnus by the way,” he then blurted out and then almost smacked himself across the face. The customer probably didn’t had to know that information, but he relaxed when he saw that Alec just smiled as a response.

“Alec,” said the other and extending his hand out, Magnus quickly taking it, reminding himself not to hold the guy’s hand for too long as they shook their hands. Alec, however, forgot that and kept holding his hand for a few extra moments, before he quickly released it and a bright blush dusted over his cheeks. The young man didn’t let that bother him for too long and he then spoke again. “While I find your flowers beautiful,” he said. “I don’t know much about them, so I was hoping you could help me out?” he asked carefully and Magnus chuckled.

Magnus remembered Alec looking around the shop like a lost puppy before, which he found adorable, so he just nodded, prepared to give all the help that he could. “Sure, I’d love to help you out,” said Magnus and took in a deep breath. “First I need to know for who you’re buying them. And what’s the occasion,” he said.

“Oh, yeah, of course,” said Alec, who was currently too busy with observing Magnus’ sparkly vest to actually pay attention to whatever he was saying. “It’s for a girl. For her birthday present,” was literally the first thing that Alec said and Magnus felt greatly disappointed when he heard that.

Thinking that Alec was buying flowers for his girlfriend, he let out a disappointed sigh. Of course such a gorgeous man was in a relationship; it was too good to be true. “Oh,” was all that Magnus said and Alec arched an eyebrow when he saw that the other looked somehow disappointed. “Let’s see,” he then said and turned around. Roses were always the best way to go with couples, so he stepped to them and then looked back at Alec. “I don’t mean to pry, but how long have you two been together? Maybe red roses would be too serious, but something like-”

“Been together?” asked Alec, interrupting Magnus and a frown formed between his eyebrows. But he soon realised Magnus’ confusion from before when he realised what he said and he quickly shook his head. “No, no,” he said and shook his head. “I’m buying the flowers for my _sister_ ,” said Alec. “Not a girlfriend,” he then added and almost laughed at how ironic that sounded.

“Oh, I see,” said Magnus, his mood brightening almost immediately when he heard that.

“Yeah,” said Alec and nervously laughed. “Besides… girlfriends, not really my area,” he then blurted out and Magnus beamed up at him when he heard that.

Bingo, thought Magnus. “Well,” said the florist. “That’s certainly good news.”

“It is? For who?” asked Alec.

“Me,” said Magnus bluntly and Alec just lowered his head in embarrassment, but didn’t mind the man’s shameless flirting one bit. Suddenly, Magnus was more than happy that he didn’t have a busy day that day, so that he could give his all attention to his favourite customer so far. “You’re adorable,” said Magnus suddenly and Alec just rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything back in protest. Just having a man like Magnus flirting with him was beyond surreal, so he just went along with it. “Now then, let’s get down to business. Though I don’t mind it if you’d spend the entire day here,” he added and winked.

“Ah, yeah, you’re right,” said Alec. “What kind of flowers do you recommend?”

“Let’s see,” said Magnus and turned around, looking through his flower collection and his heart literally smiled when he saw the lilies. “Maybe lilies?” he asked and walked to them. “Lilies represent happiness and prosperity, which makes them a perfect birthday flower,” said Magnus and Alec just nodded. He did like the lilies.

“They’re stunning,” heard himself say Alec and Magnus just smiled.

“How about an iris bouquet?” asked Magnus. “Given as a birthday gift, they can hold a meaning of complimenting someone of aging gracefully and it can also compliment one on their young looks,” said Magnus and touched one of the petals.

“I’m not quite sure how my sister would feel if I would give her flowers that would complement her aging looks,” said Alec and snorted.

Magnus chuckled as well. “Fair enough,” he said. “How about a gerberas? Yellow ones are told to bring happiness and cheerfulness,” said Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together, shrugging, not knowing what to do. All of them were beautiful, but the most mesmerizing was how Magnus was talking about flowers. His eyes were literally shining when he spoke about different flowers and their meaning. Alec could really see how much they meant to the man.

“Oh, I know of a perfect flower,” said Magnus suddenly and walked to the back, Alec right behind him. “Delphinium,” said Magnus. “It’s a perfect flower for the ones born in July,” he said. “Blue, white and purple delphiniums are perfect for people who are light hearted and enjoy sense of humour,” he went on by saying and Alec quickly nodded. That sounded like his sister. Plus, they looked really beautiful, especially the blue ones, so he decided to go with that.

“I’ll take those then,” said Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Perfect,” said Magnus. “Do you wish a special bouquet or-”

“I don’t know,” stammered Alec and shrugged. “Just something that looks pretty,” he then added and felt stupid.

“Very well then,” said Magnus with a smile. “I can work with that,” he added and didn’t push it any further. He knew that Alec didn’t know a lot about flowers, as he mentioned before, so Magnus decided to step in and try his best to make the most beautiful bouquet as he could. In the end, Magnus decided on making a simple bouquet with purple delphiniums and he added in a few blue hydrangeas. As he was working on that, a smart idea popped into his mind and a smirk spread across his face as he decided to make an extra bouquet, made of white and lavender roses. He then tied around a small string with a card on it and scribbled something that Alec couldn’t see.

Alec was silent and just watched Magnus work; it was fascinating. He was a bit confused when he saw that Magnus started working on something else, but he thought that the other bouquet was for another customer, so he didn’t say anything. However, he was beyond confused when Magnus handed him both of them and he just frowned.

“Here you are,” said Magnus softly and grinned when he saw the confusion on Alec’s face.

“What are these?”

“A bouquet for your sister,” said Magnus. “And for you,” he then added smugly and Alec went red in the face.

“For me?” he stammered shyly, his heart beating faster. He then looked down and wondered if those flowers held any special meanings as well. The white and lavender roses were beyond beautiful and Alec couldn’t hold back a smile.

“Yes, for you, handsome,” said Magnus. “White roses as a wish for something new, a new beginning,” he said and waggled his eyebrows, Alec slowly getting the idea where Magnus was going with that. “And lavender as an expression of a love at first sight,” he then added and chuckled when he saw the expression on Alec’s face.

“Love at first sight?” asked Alec and narrowed his eyes, sure that he would have a heart attack by then.

“Well, that might be a stretch, but I would like to see you again,” said Magnus. “I added my number as well,” he said and smirked when Alec quickly opened up the card and saw the numbers on it and a small heart drawn to the numbers. “I hope you’ll decide to use it and give me a call?” he asked hopefully.

“God yes,” blurted out Alec, not really caring that he sounded too eager, because hell yeah he was eager and excited.

“Good,” said Magnus and bit into his lower lip, looking down and then up again, smiling when he saw that Alec carefully put the card into his wallet after he paid for Isabelle’s bouquet, Magnus giving the other one for free, of course.

Alec would love to stay in the shop for a little while and just chat with the other, but the moment was completely ruined when a new customer stepped inside and Magnus cursed under his breath when an older man stepped into the shop, looking some flowers for his and his wife’s anniversary. Despite the moment being ruined, Alec was still happy. He had Magnus’ number and probably soon a date with him as well.

Alec said his goodbyes, but before he managed to leave the shop, Magnus blew him a kiss across the room and mouthed ‘Call me soon’. Alec just eagerly nodded and loudly said: “I will.” He was so loud that he made the poor older man jump in surprise and Magnus’ laughter filled the room as he noticed a bright pink blush welcoming the young man’s face. Without saying anything, Alec quickly left the shop, almost running to Izzy’s place, where he told her all about the gorgeous man that he had met that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments & opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
